I'm Here For You
by Harley65
Summary: AU. After being cursed by Dracula all those years ago Shaggy lives hidden away from the world scared about what would happen if anyone found out about him. In the middle of winter he rescues a sick girl from the storm and in time learns to let go of his fear but he's not the only one with secrets.
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled around me. I don't know how I got here or even where I was but I do know one thing the world is a cold place. It was snowing and I could barely move anymore. How could a camping trip go so wrong? Tiredly I fell to the ground losing the will to continue. As I drifted into the black abyss of slumber I heard a voice. I wasn't awake enough to clearly understand what was said but I felt someone pick me up. Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

(Shaggy pov)

What was a girl doing so far out here? I'd been right something was on the edge of my territory. The girl was shaking from the cold and looked dangerously close to being dead but as I neared the small shaking figure she collapsed and I hurried to her.

"Oh no" I muttered as I stood over her.

She needed help and fast so without much thought I scooped her up and hurried back to my home. An old castle in the middle of nowhere. I went inside before slamming the door shut. and walked quickly. I shuddered as I passed my cursed reflection. I had no desire to see the werewolf that I was besides I needed to find Daphne she'd know how to help. I found Daphne and Sugie in the dining room playing a board game.

"Shaggy-What the" Sugie stuttered not able to form a sentence thankfully Daphne took charge.

"Let's get her upstairs" she ordered quietly.

"Smart idea" Sugie agreed as I followed them upstairs.

"Okay now what?" I asked looking down at the wet,cold girl in my arms.

"Set her down here Shaggy we'll handle it" Daphne said.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Sugie asked turning from Daphne to me.

"I hope so Sugie I really do" I replied calmly .

"Shaggy you should go get warm," Daphne said.

It was then that I noticed that I was cold and wet. Nodding in agreement I slipped out of the room in search of clean clothes and hot chocolate. As i walked along the vast halls I found myself trying to figure out how this girl who couldn't be any older than seventeen got all the way out here. To the best of my knowledge there was a camping ground but that was well over fifty miles away from here and who would go camping in such harsh weather? Then I considered what to do when she woke up. Maybe it'd be best if she just stayed here.

* * *

A few days later.

(Girl pov)

My whole body felt like lead. Where was I? Was I dead? I forced myself to open my eyes. The sight that greeted me wasn't a frozen wasteland or angels playing harps. instead it was a bedroom but it wasn't mine. I was laying in a huge bed with sky blue covers pulled over me. There was a small padded chair with a book on it to my right and a wooden wardrobe to my left from what I could see. Then I heard the sound of a door opening.

"Oh you're awake," someone said softly.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked slowly not sure if I could trust whoever was speaking.

"I'm Daphne and you're in a safe place" they replied stepping into my sight.

A tall red head with blue eyes in a purple dress stood in front of me.

"What's your name?" Daphne asked sitting in the near by chair.

"Anastasia" I replied.

"That's a pretty name. Were you named after someone?" Daphne asked.

"Duchess Anastasia," I said not really sure why she wanted to know.

"Well Anastasia do you remember anything?" Daphne asked softly.

"I was camping with my friends but the car broke down on the way home everything else is a blur"

"Where are your parents?"

"New York on a trip"

"Well You'll have to stay here for now"

"Okay" I sighed not really in the mood to argue.

"I'll bring you something to eat" Daphne declared standing.

"Thank you" I replied closing my eyes once more.

* * *

(Shaggy pov)

I sat at the table with Sugie trying to entertain myself. The storm continued outside. The windows were covered in thick sheets of ice. At the other end of the room a fire burned in the fireplace to keep us warm.

"Shaggy?"

"Yes, Sugie?"

"Will the girl be okay?"

"I'm sure she will" I replied as Daphne entered the room.

"She's awake" Daphne announced.

"Did she say anything?"

"She was on a camping trip with friends and her car broke down"

"But the camping ground is over fifty miles away from here" I said shocked.

"I know it's strange"

"What's her name?" Sugie cut in.

"Anastasia"

"May I go see her?" Sugie asked looking at me.

"Sure" I replied.

"Do you want to come with me?" Sugie asked me standing up.

"No, I'd scare her" I replied.

"Well okay then"

"Wait for me Sugie I said I'd bring her something to eat" Daphne added before Sugie took off.

"Okay" Sugie replied sitting down across from me with an annoyed look on her face.

I heard the sound of dishes as Daphne got to work. In no time Daphne returned with a tray of food.

"Come on Sugie"

* * *

(Anastasia pov)

The door opened again. I opened my eyes and pushed myself into a sitting position eagerly awaiting food. I was starving. I racked my brain but failed to remember the last time I'd eaten anything. How long had I been out? My stomach rumbled bringing me out of my thoughts. Daphne handed me a tray of food silently. As I started to eat I noticed a girl with her. She looked like she was around the age of fourteen.

"Hello" she greeted quietly when she noticed me looking.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Sugie"

"I'm Anastasia it's nice to meet you"

"How'd you get the name Anastasia?"

"Well, my Mom loves history and named me after the grand duchess Anastasia" I explained.

"I think it's a pretty name"

"Thank you"

"I'm glad you're okay"

"Thank you"

"You'll have to stay in bed for a few days though" Daphne interjected looking from Sugie to me.

"Okay" I sighed even though I wanted to get up and stretch my legs a bit.

"Don't worry I'll visit you," Sugie said in an effort to cheer me up.

"Okay"

"Is there anything we need to know since you'll be staying with us?" Daphne asked me.

"I have a weak arm but I don't like being babied" I replied.

"Which arm?" Sugie asked.

"The left"

"What do you do for fun?"

"Reading, swimming in summer and I play piano"

"Really?"

"Yeah I've played piano since I was three my Mom wanted me to do something productive"

"We have a piano" Sugie announced.

"You do?"

"Yes we have a whole music room"

"That's cool"

"When you get better I'll show you"

"That'd be nice"

"I hope you like it here"

"I think I might"

* * *

(Shaggy pov)

Later that night.

I slowly walked to the door of Anastasia's room. As I neared the room I heard the sound of laughter. Sugie and Anastasia were getting along well according to Daphne. It was nice that Sugie had made a new friend. My parents didn't know about my curse and when I showed my friends Fred and Velma ran from shock. Daphne and Scooby stayed and moved with me to this castle so I wouldn't be lonely. Sugie had found out through Daphne and she decided to stay with me.

"Well I'm going to bed mow I'll see you tomorrow Anastasia"

Hearing Sugie coming I quickly ducked into the shadows. I didn't want her to see me right now. I didn't want Anastasia to see me either. She'd be scared of me and I didn't want that. After Sugie left I waited until the lights went out. The door was opened slightly and I slipped inside to check on her like i'd done for the past few days. She was asleep already. She looked much better than when I'd first brought her here. The color had returned to her face giving her cheeks a rosy red look. Her short light brown hair was no longer drenched in cold sweat and she seemed more relaxed overall.

"I know you can't hear me right now but I'm glad you're healing" I whispered.

I left quietly so I wouldn't disturb her. I was ready to see what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

(Anastasia)

I knew someone was there but I was too tired to care about it. Then they spoke

"I know you can't hear me right now but I'm glad you're healing"

It wasn't Sugie or Daphne but someone else. I didn't know who. I opened my eyes just a bit as they started to leave. I only caught a glimpse of a tall shadow. Who were they? I settled back down and made a mental note to ask Sugie tomorrow.

* * *

The next day.

"Anastasia?"

I rolled over at the sound of my name and found Daphne standing beside my bed with a tray of food.

"Did I wake you?" she asked as she handed me my breakfast.

"No, I was already awake"

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down.

"Better than I've been in a while" I replied.

"That's good. Sugie wants to talk to you after breakfast" Daphne informed me.

"Alright"

"You don't have to let her you know"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I know she talks an awful lot and you need to rest"

"It's fine Daphne I like talking to her"

"Well if you're okay with it"

"I am"

* * *

(Sugie)

Once Anastasia had finished her breakfast I got to talk to her. It's not that I didn't have other people I could talk to but we never have visitors and it was so much fun talking with Anastasia. Although she said she'd preferred to be called Ana or Anya.

"But why your name is so pretty," I said.

"It's also too long and fancy for me" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"I used to"

Then she became really quiet and I wasn't sure if I did something wrong. After all, I didn't want to offend her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"It's okay Sugie"

"I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's alight"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

I didn't believe her. Something was wrong. However, I didn't want to push it so I changed the subject

"What's your favorite thing to do during the winter Anya?"

"I like to curl up with a good book" Anya replied simply.

"I like to play in the snow"

"Like snowball fights and snow angels?"

"Yes exactly" I cried happily.

"I used to take walks in the snow," Anya said with this far away look in her eyes.

"Used to?"

"I guess it got too cold for me" she laughed but I could tell it was fake.

* * *

(Shaggy)

I was currently trying to read a book but as usual, I kept falling asleep midway through. Sighing in frustration I set the book down beside me and looked out the ice-covered windows instead. As I looked outside I found myself thinking of the past and the day when Dracula showed up on my doorstep. Googie and Scrappy surprisingly had run for it when they saw him. Then he cursed me turning me back into the werewolf I am now. Just to make sure I couldn't undo his work he destroyed the book containing the counterspell. So I moved here isolated from the outside world where I'd be safe. I wish I could undo it but I don't know how.

"Shaggy?"

I looked up to see Sugie.

"Yeah?"

"May I take some books to Anastasia?" she asked me.

"Go ahead"

"Are you alright Shaggy?"

Awe typical Sugie. She always knows when something is bothering me.

"Just thinking about the past"

"You should really stop doing that," she told me as she climbed a ladder to reach a shelf.

"I know but it's hard not to" I sighed.

"You've at least got to try"

"I know"

"Promise you'll try?"

"I promise"

* * *

(Anastasia)

"I'm back and I brought books" Sugie cried sailing into my room.

"What kinds of books?" I asked eagerly.

"Some of my favorites"

"Like what?"

"A Little Princess, Black Beauty, Charlotte's Web. You haven't read these have you?"

"Yes but I can read them again"

"Good"

Sugie set the books down and dropped into the chair next to my bed. I guess if I was going to ask about the night before now was a good time to do so.

"Sugie?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night I don't know if I was dreaming but there was someone in my room"

Sugie chewed her lip quietly and then she spoke.

"It was my brother he's been worried about you and he's been checking on you since he found you but he's really shy"

"Oh" was all I could manage to say.

* * *

(Sugie)

Well, I couldn't tell her the real reason. She'd think I was crazy. I mean who wouldn't?

"Sugie?"

I shook my head realizing that I'd zoned out. I have a habit of doing that when I'm thinking.

"Oh uh sorry Anya what'd you say?"

"I asked you how big the age difference between you and your brother is"

"I'm fourteen and he's seventeen"

"Are you close?"

"Yeah we've rarely ever fought"

"Wow that's impressive"

"Nah not really"

"I think so"

Once again Anastasia had this far away look on her face. I wanted to know what she was thinking. There were so many questions I wanted to ask but I forced myself to bite my lip. Shaggy always tells me that as much as I love to talk I love to ask questions even more. Anya was a complete mystery and I badly wanted to solve it. I knew I couldn't though.

"How about I go see when lunch is?" I suggested standing.

"Okay" Anya replied picking up one of the books and starting to read it.

* * *

(Anastasia)

I'd read A Little Princess a thousand times before. I knew every word forwards, backward and even upside down but still, I needed a distraction. Winter brought painful memories. Things I didn't to relive. The wounds still run deep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Every day's the same_  
 _She fights to find her way_  
 _She hurts, she breaks, she_ hides _and tries to pray_  
 _She wonders_ why _does anyone ever hear her when she cries_

* * *

(Shaggy)

"Anastasia was asking about you Shaggy," Sugie told me sometime later.

"How did she know about me?"

"She must've heard you last night" Daphne concluded.

This was bad. Of course, I knew I couldn't hide from her forever but this was too soon for me. How would she react? I was after all a monster. I was the very thing people thought was fake. What was I going to do now?

* * *

(Anastasia)

 _I was running through the woods trying to find them. They'd left me behind. How could they forget about me?_

 _"Anastasia"_

 _I turned and there they were._

 _"Mom, Dad"_

 _Then they were gone._

* * *

(Shaggy)

I heard a loud thumping noise coming from Anastasia's room. I listened it was a heartbeat. A rapid one. Worried I made my way to her room. Her door was shut and I listened. She had fallen off the bed.

"Why?" she said.

It was early morning. Today Anastasia would be able to explore the castle. I was planning to introduce myself today. The mere thought made me sweat. My mind had been racing with all the different possibilities. Would she scream? Would she faint? There were so many ways this could go. It scared me. I honestly hope I didn't frighten her. After listening to make sure she hadn't hurt herself I left to prepare for the day.

When I came to the dining room for breakfast Sugie told me Anastasia would be joining us.

"Let's get this over with then," I replied taking my seat.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along just fine," Sugie replied happily'

I hoped she was right. A few minutes later Daphne walked in.

"Anastasia's in the hall, Should I bring her in?"

"Yes," I replied.

Daphne returned with Anastasia. She was wearing one of Daphne's old dresses. A pale pink dress with a white ribbon around her waist. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked around curiously. When she noticed me her jaw dropped. I was convinced she was going to faint but she pulled herself together and took a seat next to Sugie.

...

* * *

(Anastasia)

A werewolf! A real werewolf! I had to be seeing things. There was no way that there was really a WEREWOLF sitting at the table. This just wasn't possible.

"Anya, this is my brother Shaggy," Sugie said gesturing to the werewolf.

Her brother was a werewolf! How is that even possible? How was any of this even possible?

"It's nice to meet you, Anastasia," he said politely.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied once I regained my ability to speak.

"I'm glad you're better," he said.

"Thank you"

Breakfast passed quietly. It was really awkward. I mean there was a _werewolf_ sitting at the table with us. What would you think if that happened? I couldn't find words. I couldn't think this was even close to being a possibility. After all, I didn't think werewolves were even real. When I finished I pushed my plate to the side and waited for someone to speak.

"Anastasia, would you like to see the music room?" Sugie asked me.

"Yes please," I said standing and following Sugie out of the room.

* * *

(Sugie)

I knew that Anastasia was shocked. I couldn't really blame her. I couldn't stand the silence so I decided to take her to the music room so she could play the piano. Anastasia was really quiet. She was probably trying to process everything.

"I know it's a lot to take in," I said trying to make her feel better.

"How is this even possible?" she asked me.

"He was cursed, it's a long story. Shaggy doesn't want people to see him"

"Oh"

"I know this seems crazy"

"You got that right"

"Well, here's the music room," I said opening the oak door and stepping inside.

"Wow"

"I know"

The room was full of all different kinds of instruments. Guitars, violins, drums. and of course the white baby grand piano in the center of it all. Anastasia walked over to the piano and took a seat at the bench. Her fingers briefly hovered over the keys before she begun to play. I took a seat as music filled the room. I'd always liked the piano but I had no idea how to play. Daphne had tried to teach me but I just didn't get it. Near the end of the song, I looked over to see Shaggy standing at the door watching Anastasia play. Once she finished we applauded. She turned to face us a bit surprised to see Shaggy but she stood up and gave a bow.

'Can you play another song?" Shaggy asked stepping into the room.

"Sure"

* * *

(Shaggy)

I knew Anastasia was surprised and overwhelmed. I'd followed the sound of the music to the music room where Anastasia was playing. There was something off though. She seemed kind of sad. Why?


End file.
